


Tumblr Ficlets

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Dean Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Sam Winchester, Breeding, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Episode: s11e04 Baby Coda, Episode: s13e22 Coda, Episode: s14e03 Coda, Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition Coda, Exhibitionism, Ficlet Collection, Jealous Dean, Jensen Has a Huge Cock, M/M, NSFW, Omega Sam Winchester, PORN gifs, Possessive Jensen, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Queen Jared, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jensen Ackles, Wall Sex, drunk!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Ficlets previously posted on my Tumblr (arclucifer666.tumblr.com).





	1. Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> Jared and Jensen's photo - credit for: http://collider.com/supernatural-300th-episode-red-carpet-images/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

At the first opportunity, Jensen grabs Jared’s waist and leads him discreetly to one of the bathrooms, locking the door as they enter.

“Jens…” Jared can’t even finish saying the name before being pushed against the wall.

“All friendly with Misha, Jay. Was that hug necessary? You had talked to him not five minutes before,” Jensen demands, his lips on the other man’s neck and a hand holding Jared’s silky hair. He wants to mark it, but he can’t do that with all the press at the party.

Jensen does his best to deal with Jared and his touchy-feely-self, but it’s hard, even more with his man so perfect wearing a tux.

“It was just Misha goofing around, man,” Jared says, and his hands keep a firm grip on Jensen’s waist, who feels the younger man’s erection growing against him.

“I wanted to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you in front of everybody.”

“God, Jensen. You shouldn’t be saying this to me. I already feel so hot.”

Misha aside, Jensen’s blood boiled when he heard Jared say that he was gradually unbuttoning everything he had on. “Do you know what you do to me? All sweaty and unbuttoned.”

“It’s all your fault, Mr. I’m gonna wear a tux.”

“You look perfect in a tux, baby. And I cannot resist you.” Jensen raises his head, and the purpose in his eyes is evident.

“Jen? Someone can knock on the door,” Jared’s protest contradicts his actions because Jensen feels big hands on his ass.

“The door is locked, baby. And I intend to make you sweatier.” With that, Jensen turns Jared around.

“Jensen! We can’t.”

“Yeah, we can, and we will, baby. Relax.”

Jared’s breath is heavy, and Jensen admires the beautiful profile against the wall. Drops of sweat run down the younger man’s temples and Jensen smiles, knowing that this time he’s responsible for it.

Changing his attention to Jared’s neck again, he rubs his erection against his lover’s muscular ass. Then his hand is fumbling with Jared’s belt and zipper. He finds the other man’s cock hard and hot, but he knows that a handjob isn’t going to be enough. After the stress of interviews, he needs a good fuck.

“Clothes off. We still have to get back to the party later, and you won’t want this nice tux smashed and whit sperm.” There is no truth in Jensen’s affirmation, as the party is almost over, but he likes to see Jared’s nakedness at any opportunity.

Jared doesn’t question the order and hurries to take off his clothes as Jensen pulls out only his tuxedo jacket, opening his trousers and releasing the large erection. Fucking a naked Jared while partially or fully dressed is one of Jensen’s kinks, which he intends to enjoy whenever possible.

As soon as the last piece of clothing is removed, Jensen commands, “Against the vanity, ass out.” And Jared obeys again.

“Jesus, Jen. I won’t last long like this.” He rests both hands on the vanity, opens his legs and pushes his ass out, presenting it for whatever Jensen decides to do. A thin layer of sweat covers most of his skin and Jensen has never seen anything more stunning.

After years together, they know what each one likes when it comes to sex. And both play their respective roles of control and submission very well.

Jensen approaches him and runs his hands over skin and sweat. “I’m not gonna prep you.” He hears his lover’s groan, finding eyes full of lust as he looks at the mirror in front of them. “I’m going to fuck you now, and you will not take your eyes off the mirror. I want to see every reaction. And when I’m done with you, it’s gonna look like you are more bowlegged than me.”

“Please… want it…” Jared murmurs, and it’s true. Jensen can see everything through the mirror. The need is apparent on his lover’s beautiful face.

After that, Jensen takes the lube that is in his pocket and opens the sachet with his teeth, spreading it directly over Jared’s entrance. The transparent liquid drips down, and Jensen grabs the excess with the head of his dick. He holds Jared’s right ass cheek open with one hand, teasing the wrinkled entry with his cock for a few seconds before shoving it inside hard, till his balls are against Jared’s ass.

The younger man cries out, but he’s still loose from the sex they had before the party – while they were showering – so Jensen knows it won’t hurt him.

Jensen digs his fingers hard into Jared’s hips, adrenaline racing through his veins. And he thrusts into his lover with abandon. It feels so good, the touches in places where only Jensen can burrow. 

“I own this pretty little hole, baby,” Jensen claims while looking at Jared in the mirror.

“Yeah, ruin my asshole, Jen. C’mon!”

Jensen doesn’t need more encouragement. From then on, his impulses are brutal and cathartic, providing the relief that he needs. Jensen continues to watch Jared falling apart with his thrusts and he’s proud of it.

At some point, Jared turns his head; Jensen doesn’t waste time and invades Jared’s mouth, kissing him hard and hungry. The angle shouldn’t be comfortable for Jared, but it doesn’t stop the younger man from shoving his tongue into Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen moans overwhelmed with emotions invading his senses, yet he doesn’t lose his rhythm and continues his hard pace.

When they’re both breathless, Jared faces the mirror again, and Jensen knows he’s close to his climax. So, he wraps his fingers around Jared’s cock, stroking it in time with his hard impulses.

“Cum, Jay. I want to feel it!” At his command, Jared’s entrance clenches beautifully around his erection, and the younger man comes with a cry. He’s so fucking beautiful that, for a brief moment, looking in the mirror is all Jensen does.

When he regains the ability to think clearly, Jensen resumes his impulses, feeling his orgasm coming close. And rapidly his climax tears through him like a hurricane as he empties himself into his lover with a groan, his eyes fixed on Jared in the mirror all the time.

After a few more thrusts, Jensen pulls out, marveling at the mess between Jared’s ass cheeks. However, there’s not much time for contemplation because they need to get back to the party. He helps Jared to clean up and get dressed again.

Before they leave the bathroom, however, he stares at the younger man, “Jay, what I said before…” Despite the joking tone he used during the interview, Jensen was serious when he said that loved Jared and he looked fantastic.

“I know, babe. And I love you too,” Jared assures him, kissing his lips lightly.

“What about my musk?” He asks smiling.

“Idiot,” Jared says, his adorable dimples making an appearance.

With a playful smack on Jensen’s arm, Jared heads for the door. Suddenly, he seems to remember something and looks at Jensen. “By the way, you’re going to have to work a little harder to get me bowlegged.” And this time his smile is naughty.

Then, swinging his ass, Jared leaves the bathroom quickly, probably to avoid any retaliation from Jensen, who laughs at his lover’s antics and immediately begins making plans for when they get home.


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Drowning. That’s what he felt when was possessed by Michael.

Drowning. That’s what he feels every time he wakes up.

And there is only one way to breathe freely again.

_Sam. Sammy._

The sturdy body is reduced to whimpers and groans while he’s being fucked on the bed, with Dean rudely shoving and pushing inside his brother, hands gripping Sam’s neck and back with force.

And he loves his brother for that. Because he knows Sam can take it. Sam can give it to him when he needs it.

The beauty and horror of it all come together. Both are broken, and Dean knows that too.

“Give it to me, Dean.” It’s a request and a regret, and Dean agrees, pistoning in and out hard; the heat of Sam surrounding him.

He remembers fighting for air, his brain forcing the body to breathe, but there was no air. It was just water, blood, and violence. He has regained control of his body, but he still can’t breathe. He needs air, needs power, and needs Sam.

His beautiful little brother who’s flinching with every mighty thrust. Who’s being useful, giving Dean pleasure and control. Only then can he breathe again.

Dean’s thoughts aren’t coherent. Random images come to up in his mind. His brother’s clothes being ripped off by him, insufficient preparation, spreading long legs, forcing a chest down, a brother pliant and willing, Michael, and torture.

The inability to fight Michael is still disturbing, making him feel weak. He can only be strong again with violence and sex. He is totally fucked up, but it’s who he is.

“Take me, Dean. I’m yours. No one else can have it. Take me. Yeah, like that. Take me.” He hears Sam say as the younger hunter arches his back even more, ass raising up to take all that Dean has to offer.

And Dean does just that, fucking his brother wide open, making Sam take him deep inside.

He’s breathless once more, but for a good reason this time.

When Sam’s muscles tighten around his cock, it’s all he needs to let go. As a result, Dean empties his load inside his brother, who’s the one to occupy his mind as he comes down from his orgasm. 

And finally, he’s breathing again.


	3. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

“You’re going to pay for this, Dean,” Sam threatens but his body is enjoying the rough treatment, and the hard cock between them just indicates that.

His big brother smiles devilishly, “Not today, bitch.”

“Jerk,” he gasps desperate, and wanting, with the legs wide open and a hand holding the sheets.

“Quiet, Sam. Naughty sluts need a lesson.”

_Idiot_. As Sam well remembers, it was Dean being a slut in the bar, so he’s the one who deserves a lesson. But he doesn’t say that out loud, submitting to his brother’s dominance.

Too busy with the attack on his prostate, Sam just yelps, overwhelmed by pleasure. And though humiliating, his body lets Dean in, opening entirely to the other man. As always, by the way.

“You like it, don’t you, Sam? You piss me off, knowing exactly what’s going to happen.”

“Mmm…No.” Sam denies, however, he’s powerless to go anywhere; the wonderful sensations he’s feeling making him a prisoner because he needs to come, and only his brother is going to take him there.

He moves his other hand to the edge of the bed and holds firmly on the mattress, supporting himself against the hard impulses, the toes curling due to pleasure.

“Give it to me, man. I thought you wanted to punish me.” He shouldn’t fan the flames, but that’s what he does.

The reaction is predictable, and Dean fucks him as fast as he can, ramming his dick in and out in a brutal pace. Sam won’t be walking so early tomorrow. And he takes every inch of the big member like an animal in heat, encouraging his brother’s ferocity with words and indecent groans.

Sweat breaks out across his hot skin and drops of it fall from Dean’s forehead on his chest, the scent of sweat and sex invading his senses.

His brother continues pounding into him fast and hard until Sam’s body is shaking with a violent orgasm, his asshole clenching around Dean’s cock in contractions of pleasure, come making a bigger mess on his sweat skin.

He barely has time to breathe, and Dean pulls out of his entrance, flipping him around and setting him on his hands and knees. Then his big brother drives right back in, thrusting harder and faster. Dean’s hands are everywhere, touches and slaps, and it’s rough and possessive.

Sam’s cock even tries to get hard again, but it’s too soon, and Sam focuses on the reactions caused by the stimulation of his prostate. Dean is tearing him so lusciously apart, and Sam comes again. It’s more intense than the first, and Sam is always amazed by the fantastic sensations of an anal orgasm.

Completely exhausted, he buries his face and chest on the mattress as his brother big cock keeps pounding into him until Dean explodes inside him with a roar.

Sam lies down afterward – in ruins – and feels the semen dripping from his entrance as Dean’s forces it out with his cock, stopping just when he starts losing his erection.

“Lesson learned?” Dean asks when he collapses next to him.

“Maybe.” Sam smiles at his big brother, already imagining more ways to get punished.


	4. The Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

The need is always there actually. Nevertheless, there are times when it’s uncontrollable like an erupting volcano. The need to be possessed with anger emerges from the depths of his being. And it gradually increases until he needs somebody to dominate him; somebody strong enough to ravish him.

A few years ago, any guy with a decent appearance and a couple of good muscles was all he needed. But when Dean discovered his dirty secret, and both realized they had feelings for each other that weren’t at all fraternal, everything changed.

Since that moment, Dean took its rightful place in Sam’s sex life, being dominant in every way possible.

Therefore, when he needs this to be particularly hard, Sam provokes the animal in his brother, flirting blatantly with the first interesting person he meets.

It’s a game, and Sam knows the consequences: a possessive big brother, and more violent than usual.

As soon as the motel door is closed with a bang, Sam’s clothes are ripped off his body, and he’s tossed unceremoniously into bed. Without words and any shame, he takes up the position, on his hands and knees and at the mercy of the other man.

There’s no preparation. This is how it has to be to extinguish his need. His brother slides behind him on the mattress. Warm hands massage his ass cheeks, exposing the hungry hole. Sam contracts it a few times, wanting to be filled.

“Desperate for my big cock, whore?” His brother is right, obviously, but Sam doesn’t waste time responding. The question is rhetorical, anyway, and both know that there’s no other way for it to be. His big brother has complete control over him. 

Without preamble, the thick, broad head of Dean’s cock pushes inside, and he arches up like a bitch in heat, pressing back into it until the long member is buried entirely inside him.

Both moan loudly in the quiet room, and Sam takes deep breathes, trying to relax. The impulses start immediately, and Dean’s lips are on Sam’s ear, “What happened today? Flirting with a chick. You hardly know what to do with women.”

His brother’s cock is punching into him hard enough to hurt, just the way he likes it. Dean’s dominant side being the main character in this game.

“After all, taking it up the ass is what you do best, bitch.” There are no arguments against Dean’s words; he asked for it, no, he practically begged to be used.

“I’m gonna ruin you for other men and women. You won’t want anything more than my cock from now on.” The movement of sharp hips punctuating each word against his ass, the large dick hitting his prostate accurately.

“Oh, God!” He lost the ability to formulate coherent sentences a few minutes ago.

The need is still present, and he whispers his brother’s name. In seconds Dean maneuvers him, most of his body now in contact with the bedspread, and the solid weight on Sam’s back a reminder of how strong Dean is.

Muscled arms hold him against the bed, and Sam opens his legs wide to allow as much penetration as possible. It still hurts, but he doesn’t want it any other way.

Sam’s whole body is shaking and sweat runs down his skin; the pleasure reaching an almost unbearable level before exploding in hot pulses against the bed, the orgasm ripping through every pore of his body.

Dean continues to fuck him, but Sam’s world is right again; the need satisfied, at least until next time.


	5. Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

It’s a Sunday morning, and Jared wakes up early, as usual. He looks at the sleeping man in the bed and smiles gently, then goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Concentrated on the cut of onions and tomatoes and singing along with the song that’s playing on the radio, Jared doesn’t notice his lover’s approach, startling when muscular arms encircle him from behind.

“Jen!” He cries out, moving his head to make room for Jensen’s mouth on his neck.

“The only one, baby,” the other man says between little kisses on his skin.

A soft hand moves to his crotch as he feels Jensen’s erection against his ass, and his own member starts to harden under all the attention.

“Breakfast, man…” His protest is weak, and he sees Jensen’s left hand stopping his activities on the cutting board.

“Later. Just lemme take care of you.”

More kisses on his neck and breakfast completely forgotten, Jared submits himself to his lover’s ministrations. The other man removes his sweatpants from his body and then there’s the glorious contact of skin against skin. Only then he realizes that Jensen is naked. 

Drops of pre-come mark his skin in places where Jensen’s cock touches, and it’s hot and soft; his now fully erect member still in Jensen’s hand.

The same hand that stopped his work on the cutting board moves to the olive oil that’s on the counter.

“There’s lube in the living room, Jen. Don’t use my olive oil,” he disapproves of Jensen’s choice. After all, it’s sticky and for cooking basically, aside from having costed a small fortune. Jared is demanding with olive oils, and that came from Spain, one of the best producers in the world.

“Too far away,” he says in the husky voice that Jared likes very much.

A slippery finger touches his entrance, and he writhes wanting more friction, even as he complains, “It’s practically a crime, babe. This kind of extra-virgin olive oil is expensive.”

At the same time that a thick finger enters him, Jensen purrs against his ear, “At least something is a virgin in this scene, Jay.”

“Jensen!” Jared tries to look back indignantly, but the most he can do is moan and whirl when the finger hits his prostate.

“I’m going to buy as many boxes of extra-virgin olive oil as you want,” Jensen promises.

The fingers are two now, scissoring his entrance effectively, and olive oil is the least of Jared’s worries at the moment. 

“Mmm…I’m ready,” he says, moving his right hand to hold Jensen’s wrist. Two fingers are enough because he likes to feel it later, to know that he won’t be thinking about anything but Jensen inside him.

Removing his fingers from Jared’s body, Jensen pulls him by the waist to the nearest chair, in which he sits.

“C’mon, ride me, cowboy.”

Jared’s huge grin shows how much he’s on board with the idea.

“Too bad I forgot my hat in Austin, he says,” straddling Jensen’s hips. Then he positions himself, reaching down to grasp his lover’s big cock, and sinking down on it until their hips meet.

“What matters most is right here, baby.” Jensen is a sap sometimes, and Jared doesn’t believe that he’s the same man who plays the alpha in public. The best part is that only Jared can see this sweet side of him.

The initial movements are slow, just teasing his lover. However, the sharp slap on his ass is expected, and Jared smiles, “What’s it?” Jensen’s look is predatory, and there’s fire in his eyes.

“Faster, cowboy.” Another slap on his ass cheek emphasizes what Jensen wants, and Jared starts to move quicker, circling his hips. He puts his hands on the top rail and gets the perfect leverage to fuck himself on Jensen’s cock, his thighs working hard.

It doesn’t take long for him to see his lover squirming beneath him, and he knows that Jensen likes when Jared’s in charge like this.

He’s breathing hard because of the physical effort but still excited and needy for Jensen’s cock as always.

The soft hands over his body only rise his desire to satisfy his man, and he squeezes his hole purposefully. Teasing again, he almost pulls up off Jensen’s dick, leaving just the large head inside him, before lowering himself again, wrapping the erect member entirely.

His own cock is hard between them, and Jared pulls his lover’s chest closer, wanting to rub on it. Jensen realizes this and holds his waist, bringing the younger man closer to him while Jared keeps a steady pace. It’s luscious, and his hands find Jensen’s head, pulling him into a torrid kiss.

He feels a hand pressing behind him to where their bodies are joined so intimately, and his orgasm hits him unexpectedly. Then Jared practically collapses into his lover, losing the strength in his legs, even feeling the hard member inside him. Before he can apologize, Jensen picks him up in his arms, placing him on the table.

Jensen’s strength at these times always surprises him, and he just opens his legs wider to accommodate the other man, who penetrates him in a single impulse, starting to fuck him with everything that he has.

“Jensen!” Jared gasps while his lover thrusts into him hard. Jensen is the definition of the perfect man, and Jared can only look, still lost in the sensations of his orgasm and constant assault on his prostate.

When Jensen comes, it’s animalistic, raw and Jared watches absolutely amazed.

They lay tangled together on the table trying catch their breath. At some point, Jensen lifts his head and looks straight at Jared.

“Well, cowboy, I think you didn’t pass the endurance test. We will have to repeat everything again.”

Jensen’s gaze is mischievous, and Jared laughs loudly, knowing that he will need breakfast before repeating the performance.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

It’s their first time after weeks apart, and with every touch on his skin, Sam burns. 

The heat is pulsating through his body, and it corresponds to the frenzy of man ravishing him.

Dean.

The reason for his existence.

And that’s all he needs to feel alive again.


	7. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

He teases the pink hole with the large tip of his erection for a few minutes. The little opening is like a siren attracting unwary sailors. Dean is unable to resist, and he enters into his little brother with a single and violent thrust, making the younger man scream.

The constriction around his cock is almost too much, but soon Sam relaxes, and Dean can fuck him like he wants, hard and fast.

His little brother prefers the spoon position when he’s being fucked – to avoiding deep penetration – or to ride Dean and be able to control the depth of it. Dean doesn’t care, because he knows it’s not easy to take his above average cock, that besides long is thick.

However, there are days – like today – that both need something wilder to put out the fire consuming them. In these days Dean fucks his brother from behind, and it’s the heaven for him. The fact of being able to subject his brother to his absolute control is exciting, the Neanderthal in him wanting to show the world that Sam belongs to him, forever.

The connection that put them together as one is so powerful; his brother’s warmth surrounding him, and their sweaty bodies fitting perfectly. There is no better place in the world to be.

Sam’s uncontrollable groans of pain/pleasure are music to his ear, and his impulses become increasingly violent, pushing both to the limit.

Dean is a master at bringing his brother over the thresholds of pleasure, hitting the other man’s prostate implacably.

Now his little brother tries to match his thrusts, moving the hips against Dean. He’s very hot like this, with the sweaty skin gleaming in the dim light, and the muscles of his round buttocks flexing every time Dean’s crotch touches it.

The older hunter increases the speed of the impulses, clutching his hands on Sam’s shoulders possessively. His little brother will be sporting beautiful marks on his skin in the morning, and Dean always feels proud of it.

“You’re mine, Sammy. All mine, every inch. Never forget it.”

Sam doesn’t answer, and this isn’t necessary because the sounds emanating from the two men express all the passion and lust of the moment. Dean’s world can be explained in a single word – Sam – and he knows that the opposite is also true.

Words of admiration and ecstasy leave his little brother’s mouth, just like an almost inaudible _I love you_. And with that his little brother reaches the orgasm, calling Dean’s name loudly.

The tightening of the inner muscles around his cock is too much, and Dean’s vision goes white as he comes hard, filling the sweaty figure in front of him.

But he doesn’t let his little brother go yet, pulling out of him carefully and rolling them around. Dean ends up with Sam’s head against his chest.

“I love you,” he can say for the first time since their relationship has turned into something more than just brothers.

The long fingers on his waist tighten, and soft lips touch his skin gently.

It’s sweet, calm and the opposite of the macho image he likes to expose. But it’s okay because Sam needs it, and deep down he even likes a little cuddle.

He closes his eyes, letting the sleep take over him under the sound of his brother’s rhythmic breathing, their hearts beating in unison.


	8. Golf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

“That’s it, Jay! Fuck yourself on my cock,” Jensen says, slapping Jared’s left ass cheek. 

Both are fucking in a golf cart at Jensen’s favorite golf course.

After insisting a lot, Jensen managed to convince Jared to have a quickie on the golf course. He isn’t an exhibitionist, but the idea seemed very attractive, and it’s worth every second. His boy has been riding him like a cowboy for at least fifteen minutes.

Jensen knows that he won’t last long, and when he sees Jared working his way towards his own orgasm, he’s pushed to the edge. A few more seconds of Jared bouncing up and down into his cock and the fire is pooling in his abdomen. He comes hard and moaning his lover’s name, then feeling the heat of Jared’s semen on his chest.

Jared collapses into his lap, the sweaty face resting against Jensen’s shoulder as they breathe heavily.

“As I told you, baby, this is the best place for public sex without getting caught.”

Before hearing any response from the younger man, however, a male voice asks, “Now that you’re done, can you show me the way out?”

“Jenseeeeennn!!”


	9. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

“Ow, fuck! Sam’s ass is on fire. The lube used by Dean to ease the way isn’t enough; nevertheless there is pleasure. “Harder, man,” he demands while pushes his ass back, wanting to feel every inch of the cock thrusting in and out of him.

There is no shame in being with his knees spread out as far as they go, arching and moaning loudly on each thrust.

There is no shame in loving his brother in every possible way.


	10. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean is angry. His heart is racing, and the adrenaline is pulsing through his veins.

Sam might be dead by now; it really was a close call, and his world could be destroyed once more. Nothing riles Dean up as seeing his little brother in danger.

Sam is safe now that they are in the Bunker, but the anger is still a presence, and it triggers an immediate reaction.

They end up in Sam’s bedroom, and this time there is no lube. Dean wants it to hurt. His fingers are invasive and not at all gentle, and it makes Sam whimpers.

He looks at the place where his fingers are inside his brother, and the image that appears in his mind is of claws almost hitting Sam’s jugular. Only Dean’s quick reflexes prevented the werewolf from killing the younger hunter.

A small movement of his brother’s hips and he turns his attention back to what he’s doing. Sam is probably looking for friction on his prostate, but Dean won’t make it easy for him.

The fast penetration is the next action, and Dean just pauses when he’s fully seated inside Sam, lips curling in a snarl. He closes his eyes momentarily, appreciating the pressure around his cock. And it’s almost as tight as the first time they fucked years ago, and even after he fucked Sam in every conceivable way.

Sam tries to get away from him; however, he has no chance but to take it. The movements are stopped by Dean’s strong hands, which hold long arms behind Sam’s back, forcing the younger man against the bedsheets.

New images of Sam’s mistake and of the werewolf’s attack come to his mind, and everything stops for a moment.

“What are you waiting for?” Sam asks when Dean remains static, rocking back, and it’s his way of telling Dean to continue.

Sam’s voice is loud and clear. He’s alive, and it’s what matters.

Dean starts his impulses firmly, letting his body and instincts take over him. He falls into a pattern as familiar as the long hours on the road inside the Impala. Anger, love, pain, and pleasure are propelling their bodies in endless cadence, over and over.

At some point he releases his brother’s arms, transferring his hands to the slender waist. The tightness is firm even though the skin is slippery with sweat.

Each impulse of Dean’s hips meant to punish and show the fear he felt. And he knows that Sam understands him because he hears his little brother murmuring under his breath a mix of _sorry_ and _Dean_.

Dean is relentless, ravenous and he embraces the inevitability of it all, fucking Sam aggressively. The sounds echo through the room, skin lapping, moans, grunts, and words that will barely be remembered after.

He isn’t able to reduce the iron grip on his little brother’s waist, pulling the other man backward onto his cock. Then Dean bends over Sam’s back, wrapping his arms around his brother’s chest, and holding him so close that it’s almost suffocating.

And that’s exactly how they reach the climax, almost at the same time, Sam taking a few seconds longer than Dean.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“I’ll make sure of that, Sammy.”

There is nothing else to be said. And they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	11. Huge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

Some men are intimidated by Jensen, or rather, by the unusual size of his cock. When he was younger, he was ashamed of it sometimes, but everything changed when he found Jared. He will never forget the look of astonishment and lust he saw on the younger man’s face when he first saw his cock.

Since then Jensen’s sex life is more than perfect because Jared is a size queen, and his pretty round ass fits his massive cock like a glove.

“Aah…more, Jen,” Jared begs, pushing the ass he loves so much against his tongue.

Jensen continues to lick Jared’s asshole teasingly, making him whimper and mewl. He knows what Jared wants, so with a kiss on the small orifice he pulls away, lubricating his cock and stroking it a few times.

He moves Jared, making him straddles his hips before pushing slowly inside the perfect wet heat. Perfect and insatiable; he barely pushes all the way, and Jared is already begging for more, “Hard, Jen!”

Jensen wastes no time answering; he simply snaps his powerful hips hard enough to push Jared’s body up.

“Fuck, Jen, so huge!” Jared’s voice is one of admiration, even after so many years. “I love your cock. Ruin me, babe,” his handsome lover begs.

After that, he sets a strong rhythm, reducing Jared to an incoherent mess. The younger man’s climax doesn’t take long, leaving him trembling on his lap.

Then Jensen reverses their positions, pressing the other man down into the bed and covering the long body with his own, without having to pull out.

He thrusts into his lover and grunts; he’s so close.

“C’mon babe. Fill me up with your big cock.” And it’s all Jensen needs; two more impulses and he comes, spilling hot and wet inside Jared’s body.

When he finishes and tries to pull out, Jared stops him.

“Stay, as long as you can.”

“Jesus Christ! You really love it,” Jensen says, stroking Jared’s hair. “Fucking size queen, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, Jack, but just for you.”

Okay, Jensen loves his huge cock now.


	12. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

After hours of preparation, at least that’s what it looks like for Sam – Dean finally starts fucking him. At this angle, with his ankles on his brother’s broad shoulders, he can hold Dean’s head and devour his sinful mouth. And it’s exactly what he’s doing while his brother’s hands hold his neck. 

The kiss is slow and passionate, following the same rhythm of his big brother’s hips. The penetration is deep, and Sam is immersed in the intensity of the sensations he’s experiencing. 

They grip each other, writhing in the other’s firm hold until both come at the same time.


	13. Jared's Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

Jared’s ass. Jensen could make an essay about the perfection that it’s and how much he loves this part of his husband’s anatomy. 

Obviously, he worships the ground Jared walks on, but the younger man’s ass is admired, not only by him but by women and men, as Jensen has witnessed countless times.

As a result, whenever possible, he’ll fuck Jared on all fours so he can see the beautiful round ass in all its glory.

That’s exactly what Jensen is doing right now. He holds Jared’s hips in both hands, watching the white and firm butt swallowing his dick with hunger. The skin is smooth, and Jensen has already lost count of how many times he licked and caressed it. At other times, he didn’t resist and left the white skin momentarily marked by bites and smacks.

Today, though, he just wants to fuck his man the way Jared loves, with sharp thrusts directly on his prostate.

Meanwhile, Jensen gets the best of both worlds, the sight of the magnificent ass under his hands, and the exquisite grip around his cock.

Jensen definitely loves Jared’s ass.


	14. Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

The older brother he knew before the Purgatory is no longer the same. The violence, which was already a part of him, is more significant now. And in sex is no different.

Sam doesn’t have the strength to fight when his brother is pure anger and sex. The mixture is powerful and intoxicating at the same time.

So, he’s entirely passive when Dean throws him on the bed of a dirty roadside motel.

In the blink of an eye he’s inside Sam, setting a brutal and almost punishing rhythm, and minutes or hours pass, he’s not sure, the pain/pleasure blurring his senses.

Tears run down his eyes, and he wants to wipe it off, but he can’t, his hands busy holding the edge of the bed tightly. The tremor in his legs is visible, but this doesn’t stop or decrease the force of his brother’s impulses.

He never knows how long it will last or whether he’ll be able to come this time. But he doesn’t care because Dean is back, and any version of his brother is better than none.


	15. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Sam should be ashamed of the vulnerable position he’s in, legs spread wide and ass in the air while his brother opens his ass cheeks with both hands, staring at his shaved hole.

The admiration he sees on Dean’s face when he looks over his shoulder, however, only makes him more excited. So he tries to get any kind of friction to his hard cock against the sheets, moving his ass in his big brother’s warm hands.

Dean loves to play with his hole, and he wastes no time in moving two fingers over it; Sam helps by pulling one ass cheek with his right hand.

“Come on, Dean! Fuck me already,” he demands, wanting his brother’s cock inside him before he comes.

But Dean, as always, doesn’t listen to him and continues his ministrations until Sam comes once, and only then Dean fucks him into oblivion.


	16. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Sam thanks his sixth sense for having prepared himself before, because his brother simply pushes his cock on him in a single push, setting a brutal pace then. He has the impression that his big brother is taking all his anger on his ass.

The odd thing is that he’s completely hard despite the pain. Dean’s cock is huge, and sex without a little pain is practically impossible on regular days. So, when anger is involved – motivated by jealousy – Sam knows he’ll be more bowlegged than Dean when it’s over. His feelings are contradictory, he loves and hates it at the same time.

Strong hands squeeze his hips tightly as Dean continues slamming into him hard and fast, and he moans loudly.

“What would that chick think if she saw Sam fucking Winchester completely undone at the end of his big brother’s cock? Do you think she might want to fuck you after that?”

“Asshole!” He screams, feeling haze because of the constant stimulation on his prostate; Sam is already on edge, and the dirty talk increases his excitement. He can’t take it anymore and beg, “Please, Dean.”

“No woman can give you what I can, bitch.” His brother punctuates every word with a forceful thrust, and Sam’s desperation is evident. He needs to come. _Urgent_.

“Tell me what you want, Sammy,” Dean speaks against his ear.

“Dean…” He doesn’t want to say it out loud.

“Tell me!” It’s an order.

“You…Your dick. Fuck me hard.” Sam finally surrenders.

Immediately, his brother changes the angle, hitting his prostate mercilessly, and the touch of a calloused hand on his cock is enough for Sam to explode, dissolving into pleasure.

In the end, he thinks he’s going to make Dean jealous more often.


	17. Soft, Delicate Features, Luxurious Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean
> 
> Episode: s14e04 Coda

“Soft, delicate features, luxurious hair,” Sam remembers Dean’s words with affection, but he has the impression that his brother still sees him as that delicate and sensitive teenager of years ago, even though he had become a big and strong man.

That is also applied to sex sometimes, as now for example, in which every thrust of Dean is deliberately slow, sending waves of pleasure through Sam’s body.

It doesn’t take long, and Sam is a moaning mess. His brother whispers sweet words into his neck, leaving little kisses on his skin. “You’re so pretty, Sammy.”

And Sam believes him.


	18. Dean's cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Days like today are the best. It’s wild, almost animalistic, but Sam wouldn’t change it for anything in the world, even if the angle is bad for his prostate, which is only hit once in a while. His back is the only part of his body in contact with the wall, meaning that he’s completely at his big brother’s mercy, bouncing on the cock of big proportions fucking him.

“I’m going to fuck you until we wake up the other motel guests.”

“You’re crazy, Dean!” He blushes, it’s very likely that other guests already know what’s happening in their room with the noise they are making. The sound of flesh against flesh and of his body slamming the wall loud to his own ears, not to mention the moans and grunts.

Sam’s protest is only to keep up appearances because, in reality, he loves his big brother inside him, being constant his need to be claimed and ruined. The fact that the smaller man can lift him off the floor entirely it’s exciting and does things for his libido.

Dean keeps slamming into him hard, fucking nonstop, and Sam grabs the broad shoulders, leaving his own marks on the other man’s skin.

Someone hits the wall, and Dean just shouts a “fuck off” without slowing the pace of his impulses. Sam is beyond words now that his orgasm is approaching, and he’s groaning shamelessly.

“You like that, don’t you? You like them listening to you being fucked like a slut. You like them listening to your moans every time my big dick hits his sweet spot.” It’s ridiculous, but that’s precisely what he does with every motion of Dean’s hips. His asshole is wet and messy with lube, making the member inside him slides easily.

He’s close, but it’s not enough, he needs more. “Please, Dean.” Begging has the desired effect, and Dean carries him to the table, putting Sam on it and resuming his impulses with even greater ferocity.

Now Dean’s cock is assaulting his prostate continuously, and that’s all he needs. His climax knocks him so hard that sends shock waves through his body.

“Fuck,” Dean curses, probably because of the constriction he must be feeling on his cock.

The contractions of his inner walls are involuntary, and Dean’s reaction is to bury the considerable member deep into his fucked-out hole, a moan breaking free from Sam’s throat.

“C’mon, Dean, fill me up,” he says, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist.

The impulses grow erratic, and soon Dean is filling him with warm come, which doesn’t take long to drip out of Sam’s ass, making a mess on the table.

“Gross, man,” he complains.

“Stop being so fussy, Sammy! You’ve had much worse in your mouth,” Dean points out.

Sam rolls his eyes and replies, “I don’t know how we’re related.” Dean’s cock still a presence inside him.

“Always a drama queen. What would you do without my cock and me?” His big brother’s smug look is comical, but Sam ends up laughing anyway.

Sam doesn’t resist his brother and chooses to be lenient with him, “I don’t know what would happen to me without you and your cock, Dean.”

His reward is a torrid kiss.


	19. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Sam writhes on the bed, wanting Dean’s thick fingers deeper into his body. His hard cock protrudes above his groin, but he doesn’t need any stimulation in it, the two fingers touching his prostate and the thumb massaging his sack more than enough for him to reach the climax.

Sam grabs Dean’s head, pulling the other man for a kiss. In a flash, their tongues are intertwined and teeth brushing from time to time. Heat spreads through his body because Sam is addicted to his brother, who’s his salvation and perdition. Sam lives for him and would die for him without any hesitation.

He opens his legs wider and moves his hips languidly. It’s like a dance, both in tune with each other, bodies that fit with excellence.

When the kiss ends he looks into his big brother’s green eyes, and it’s all he needs; his body dissolves into pleasure, and the first word he learned to speak in his life comes out of his lips, “Dean.”


	20. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

“Wow, Dean. Four times in a row.” Sam is really impressed by his brother’s stamina. “Not even when you were a teenager, man.”

His big brother doesn’t show tiredness, and this is unfair because Sam can barely move on the bed, not to mention that he won’t be able to walk straight for a week.

“Advantages of being a demon, Sammy.” The black eyes appear for a second, reminding Sam of the true nature of his brother.

“Well, you broke me, Dean. So, I need sleep for the next few hours,” he says, already closing his eyes. Before succumbing to sleep, however, he hears the demon say, “You don’t have to be awake for the next round, bitch.”

And Sam is fine with that.


	21. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

When Dean enters the bathroom, he goes from half-asleep to fully awake in a matter of seconds.

The reason is his little brother, naked and wet in the shower. It’s mesmerizing to see a big hand moving over the firm ass full of soap; it’s more like a sensual massage than something else. Two fingers find their way to the small entrance, and he knows Sam wants to clean up the mess that Dean left there a few hours ago.

Finally moving, Dean stops the progress of the long fingers.

A laugh escapes from his brother’s throat, “I was wondering how long you’d wait.”

The little bitch felt his presence, of course. Years of coexistence leaving both in such harmony with one another.

“Mmm…my little tease,” Dean exclaims, and his brother laughs loudly into the confined space of the bathroom.

“Nothing is little in me, Dean,” he says, the side of his face and chest pressing against the tile, in a provocative posture.

“You’re totally wrong, baby. There’s something very little right here,” Dean points out as his thumb grazes lightly against the furled entrance.

“Oh, God!” His brother responds by arching his back, looking for more contact.

But Dean pulls his finger out, grabbing his thick, long member and rubbing it up and down Sam’s crack.

“Who’s teasing now, Dean?” Sam whines.

“So impatiently, my needy slut.” Dean positions the large tip at the ring of muscle, slowly entering his brother’s body. It’s a tight fit, even after all the previous fucking, and the only lubrication is Dean’s cum. The friction is almost too much – considering that water isn’t lube – but Dean knows Sam prefers it this way, and he can’t deny it to his brother.

Then, he thrusts his hips forward until his skin is smacking hard against his brother’s.

An effeminate moan escapes Sam’s mouth. Smiling, Dean starts fucking at the pink opening; he will make sure that _Samantha_ won’t hear the end of it.

The moans and cries he hears are of pleasure, making Dean slams his cock harder into his brother.

“I love to see your slutty little hole sucking my cock deep into you, baby.”

“Stop admiring the view and fuck me harder, Dean,” Sam complains half out of breath. 

“Bossy bottom,” Dean says as he speeds up his impulses, abusing and damaging his brother’s ass in the way Sam likes it.

He watches the big hands slide down the wet tiles with the force of the impulses; drops of water running down Sam’s broad shoulders. 

And suddenly that’s not enough, so Dean lifts Sam’s right leg up, setting it on the edge of the tub. Then, he continues pounding hard into the pliant body, holding tightly at the slender waist to avoid Sam from falling.

The penetration is deeper into this position, and Dean gets lost in the feeling of his brother ass around him. This is how it must be, and both moan in unison. Soon the pace is desperate, leaving both on the edge.

When he remembers Sam’s cock, it’s too late because he feels the tightening around his dick, thrusting hard reflexively.

Sam screams his name while he’s coming, untouched, making Dean smirk before he lowers Sam’s leg back to the tub floor, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and pulling the other man against his chest.

In seconds he empties himself into the intense heat that surrounds his cock.

They don’t move for a few minutes, breathing heavily; Dean is still holding his brother against his chest, cock yet inside Sam’s ass and beginning to soften.

When they part, Dean opens Sam’s right asscheek with one hand, needing to see the little hole slick and dripping with come.

“I think you need another bath,” he says as he touches the abused entrance with a finger.

“Whose fault is that?” His brother asks, looking Dean over his shoulder, a huge smile decorating the beautiful face. “Now may I finish my shower?”


	22. I Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean  
> Coda episode 13x22

The taller man moans as Dean thrusts into him. This isn’t the first time his big brother fucks him this way – desperation and anguish in every movement – but it’s the first time Dean does it with the bunker full of people from the Apocalypse World, and with their mother in the next room. He can’t care; all his senses are focused on Dean’s solid body against his back, his heat and scent, the pulse in his ass, the delight of the member hitting his prostate.

He moans louder with a particularly hard thrust from Dean’s hips, the noise muffled only by a calloused hand over his mouth.

“You hafta be quiet, baby,” his brother warns, the stubble touching the sensitive skin on Sam’s neck.

The task is almost impossible, and he makes an effort to remain quiet, even when he wants to scream and curse and beg for more.

“Never again, Sammy. I can’t…” His brother’s voice fails because of the emotion, and Sam doesn’t have to hear the rest to know what he means.

_I can’t lose you_.

His recent death in that tunnel had a vast impact on Dean, and the result is inevitable – sex. Dean needs this connection, to know that his little brother is alive and breathing.

Sam understands it. He knows what it’s like to lose Dean and how much it hurts. So, he does his best to help his brother, pushing up – even without leverage – and spreading his legs wider.

He moves his right hand to Dean’s neck when his brother shakes through his impulses, tears soaking Sam’s hair where his face is pressed.

“I’m here, Dean. Ain’t going anywhere. I promise.” The promise is empty, and they know it, but for now, it’s all they have.


	23. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean licks the mating bite reopened on Sam’s shoulder, and an endless repetition of _breed_ , _claim_ , and _mine_ comes out of his mouth with every thrust.

The need to dominate is evident in every movement of the strong body behind Sam. It’s the fourth day of the omega’s heat, but their sexual appetite has not diminished yet, even with all the sexual positions and the frenzy experienced by them ever since.

A new wave of pleasure invades Sam when the knot ties them together, and the omega surrenders completely to his mate, knowing that he is in capable hands.


	24. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

“Dean! Can you be more discreet, man?” Sam complains and not without reason. Dean’s exhibitionism usually means trouble for them.

It took him a while to convince Sam, but he agreed to sex in a public place, so the least his big brother can do is be discreet.

“Jeez, Sammy, relax and let’s have a little fun,” he says, holding Sam’s waist while fucks him.

Sam loses the ability to respond when the big cock inside him finally hits his prostate, and he has to bite his lower lip to avoid making noise.

“Right on, baby. Close your beautiful little mouth and let me take care of things.”

Dean’s pace is hard, thrusting in deep, and Sam wants to point out some of the trouble Dean has already involved them, instead, he just obeys, too absorbed in the sensations of pleasure to care for anything but the cock inside him.


	25. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean/Benny

Sam grabs the vampire while Dean holds his hips and fucks him from behind. He never imagined himself in such a situation, sandwiched between two strong men who are doing a lot of fantastic fucking things with his body.

His initial resistance to the vampire broke down gradually until they stopped being two to be three. And this works perfectly.

With his hands around Benny’s neck, he kisses the vampire fiercely, ripping out snarls from him.

The vampire’s superhuman strength allows the most varied positions, and Sam knows he’s safe. Without many possibilities of movement, he writhes, rubbing his hard cock against Benny’s as he shakes and clenches around the thick length inside him.

“C’mon, guys,” he complains, trying to impale himself on Dean’s cock harder. “I’m almost there.”

“Fucking needy bitch,” Dean purrs in his ear.

“Brother…” He hears Benny say and knows he’s communicating with Dean.

His big brother and the vampire are fast, and less than a minute later he’s impaled by two big cocks. He can feel both of them, and he’s so full and overwhelmed by the new sensation.

There’re some seconds of quietude until the older men start to move in unison. Sam pants with the pace set by them and the over-stimulation of his prostate, their big cocks filling him much wider than he imagined possible. He feels and memorizes every little sound and smell and taste, Benny’s mouth into his again.

The intensity of everything is so great that Sam doesn’t even have the vocabulary to describe it. Soon he reaches his orgasm, having the impression that it lasts forever, leaving him limp. But it’s alright because he knows his two lovers won’t let him fall, under any circumstances.


	26. Jared Riding His Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manip


	27. Drunk Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean loves a drunk Sam. His little brother loses all the inhibitions he usually has when he drinks. As now, when he’s fucking himself on Dean’s cock and practically using the member in and out of him like a fucktoy; the rounded ass making moves up and down. Dean lets his brother do all work for now, while he admires the muscular body squirming on his cock. The night is just beginning, and he intends to expend his energy later fucking Sam senseless on the mattress. 


	28. Personal Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

The position is one of Dean’s favorites. His little brother lies face down on the bed, his ass on the edge of it and the long legs wide open. Dean is standing between his brother’s legs, fucking him senseless. The older hunter loves to see his big cock thrusting in and out of the little hole while Sam whines like a bitch in heat.


	29. Dean Always Knows What Sam Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean has great pleasure in seeing the look of surprise and admiration on his little brother’s face every time he picks him up in his arms and fucks him against the wall.

But today he’s tired and half drunk, so his legs can’t hold him up anymore. He carries his little brother to the bed, laying him on the mattress and sinking to his knees on it before pushing the long legs against Sam’s chest.

His little brother is delightful like this, the soft hair scattered around his head and mouth open, from where small moans come out with each thrust of Dean’s hips.

It’s not enough; never is, and Dean puts his arms under Sam’s shoulders, bringing his brother even closer to him, wanting to fuse pretty much into the man beneath him.

He alternates between fast and slow impulses, leaving his little brother reduced to whimpers.

“Dean, I need…” Sam practically begs, and Dean knows what he wants.

Their lips meet, and the kiss is brutal, with a lot of tongue and teeth. But the grip on his dick and the big hands on his buttocks, pulling Dean deeper into the wonderful heat, indicate this is precisely what Sam wants, and he knows his little brother is on edge.

Dean opts for quick movements now, practically lifting Sam’s ass off the mattress. It’s all his brother needs, and he feels the drops of cum wetting his chest. The long body shivers underneath him while the eager mouth is still in his. Dean doesn’t want this to end; he wants to stay inside his little brother forever, and he tries to hold himself in vain. His orgasm is so intense he dissolves into pleasure for a moment.

After the post-sex languor, however, Dean cheers up again, knowing that it won’t be long before they are ready for round two.


	30. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

Jared wants to feel Jensen’s skin against him, an urgent need, so he pulls the other man’s T-shirt impatiently. He almost screams when Jensen gets the memo and starts helping. The first touch of skin between their chests inflates the fire inside Jared, and he grabs on Jensen, pulling his lover deeper inside him.


	31. Graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean doesn’t understand how a big man like his Sasquatch little brother can be so graceful in bed.

The younger man moves his hips back and forth, rolling his pert little ass against Dean’s groin, and he can’t take his eyes off the place where they are connected. It’s hot as hell, and the ecstasy of his brother’s tight entrance makes him wrap his hands firmly around Sam’s ankles.

“Yeah, like that, Sammy! C’mon, fuck me. I know you spent all day wanting my big cock.”

“Dean,” Sam pants, and the sound is muffled because he has his mouth on the sheet underneath him. Sam doesn’t lose his rhythm, however, swaying like a boat in the ocean.

Dean shifts his hands to the top of his brother's thighs, pulling him against his crotch and depening penetration. 

“Fuck yourself on me,” Dean commands.

And that’s exactly what Sam does and will continue to do for a long time, depending on Dean.


	32. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

With the Bunker full of people, it’s risky for them to try anything there. Precisely because that, they create an excuse and go out to find a motel. And all the yearning and desire accumulated begin its rush when Dean locks the door. 

The two men don’t notice the sound of falling rain and thunder, much less the lightning flashes through the window. They are protagonists of another storm, which is happening inside the room and it’s equally turbulent.

The clothes are taken in the middle of wrestling, kissing, biting and scratching. And as most of the time, Dean finishes at the top. These are Sam’s favorite times. His brother inside him, pushing hard and masterfully hitting the sweet spot that makes him see stars. 

The musky smell of Dean is something imprinted in Sam’s senses, and the smell of sweat and sex are so familiar that it hurts. Only Dean can give it to him, can leave Sam so exposed and open, forcing him to surrender completely, body and soul. 

There’s no shame in that. He wants Dean to brand and own him. And tomorrow, when he’s back in the Bunker and surrounded by people, he wants to have Dean’s marks, even under layers of clothing, and remember what happened here.

Sam pushes his hips up against his brother’s impulses. He wants every inch of the large member pounding him. A bite on his shoulder makes him scream, and a tug at his hair has him turning his head. The kiss is equally tempestuous. He feels the taste of his own blood in Dean’s mouth, and it’s as intense as how every thrust that is coming from the heavy body above him.

Sam’s gasping and moaning. He opens for his brother while Dean takes and takes. Both are like the storm going on outside – in which only now Sam pays attention – turbulent and inexorable.

As if attracted by the energy of the storm, Sam comes at the same time he hears a rumble of thunder. And the intensity of his orgasm makes him cry out and suck his brother’s cock deeper inside him, causing Dean’s climax consequently.

Meanwhile, the rain keeps falling outside.


	33. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

A desperate sadness wrapps Dean as he fucks his little brother for the last time. Tomorrow Sam will say yes to Lucifer, and Dean’s world won’t be the same anymore. The only thing he can do is give him a wonderful night, showing Sam - with his body- how much he loves him.


	34. Episode: s11e04 Baby - Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Sam doesn’t know how Dean, being smaller than him, manages to manhandle him in every possible way when they’re fucking. He even tries to demonstrate some resistance but is useless at best, and he ends up just lying down or bending over and taking it.

His big brother has him practically folded in half on the bed and he thanks his flexibility at these times. With his head on the pillow and hands on Dean’s thighs, all he can do is moan loudly as Dean’s huge dick touches his prostate incessantly. His hips roll involuntarily against the member fucking him.

“My little bitch. You know very well you’re exclusively mine.” An impulse stronger and Sam almost screams. He wants to laugh because he isn’t small obviously, but his facial muscles aren’t responding. The only things that come out of mouth are groans every time Dean’s hits his prostate.

“That slut won’t take you from me.”

Sam knows Dean is talking about Piper – the girl he fucked in the back seat of the Impala – but it’s ridiculous. He has no intention of leaving Dean. It was just a one-night stand, in which his big brother is an expert. They have never been exclusive since they are together sexually.

Dean leans in, kissing him with passion; Sam opens up to him, comforted by the weight of the muscular body above him. He doesn’t have to answer because Dean knows Sam is his and no one else’s.

He arches his back a little, so he has Dean exactly where he needs him, every single thrust hitting that sweet spot inside him.

As much as he complains about the residual marks and pains later, he secretly loves his brother’s possessiveness and the consequences of it: rough sex, dirty talk, and mind-blowing orgasms.

A few more seconds of relentless assault on his gland and he comes hard, squeezing the anal muscles wrapped around the dick inside of him. It doesn’t reduce his big brother’s ferocity, who continues to fuck him brutally until he feels the familiar warmth spreading in his interiors.

“Mine, just mine,” Dean says, still inside him. His older brother’s look is serious, and Sam knows there will be no more one-night stands from now on.

And he’s okay with it.


	35. The Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

“You have to be quiet, Jay,” Jensen whispers for the second time since he started fucking the other man on the couch.

The position is perfect for the steady pace of his impulses, and Jensen’s sure that he’s hitting Jared's prostate with each of them because the other man's reaction is so transparent.

“It's easy to talk when it's not your ass getting fucked by a monster cock.” The voice comes out strangled and a little louder than Jensen would like.

“I warned you that this wasn’t a good idea, but you insisted. Now don’t complain,” Jensen whispers again as he continues his movements. The feel of the tight heat constricting his cock so good.

“I'm not complaining, Jen.” Jared holds the right hand that is leaning against his collarbone tightly. “I just wish I could…” He doesn’t finish the sentence and bites his lower lip, and it’s visible the effort he makes to suppress his moans.

Jensen knows what he means. Jared is a screamer and not being able to make noise is being a tremendous effort for him. Jensen almost pitied him – almost – because it was Jared who insisted on having sex with Richard in the same room.

There was a problem with the hotel reservation, and the three of them ended up together for the night. Two bottles of whiskey later and Richard collapsed on the bed, passed out. Then in a heartbeat, Jensen had a horny 6’4’’ of pure muscle in his lap demanding to be fucked. And all his inhibitions went out the window as Jared began to rub his firm ass against his cock. By the time he had the younger man naked and squirming at the end of his cock on the couch he barely remembered that Richard was in the same room.

Jared groans deep in the back of his throat, arching his ass from the couch and swallowing Jensen's cock deep inside him. No matter how captivating the scene is, Jensen suddenly remembers the unwanted visitor and moves his left hand forward, covering Jared's mouth to muffle his groans and trying to soften the noise.

Little moans are still heard in the room, but this and the risk of being caught increases the fire consuming Jensen. The reaction of his body is immediate, and he moves his hips forward and back with force, Jared's ass hugging his cock so nicely.

At this point, the concern about Rich is secondary, Jensen’s primary focus on the man in front of him, the vibration against his hand, the weight of a leg over his shoulder, the contact of a muscular thigh against his belly, in short, in every inch of soft skin under his hands.

After that, there is the repetition of a dance that they are accustomed to, the familiarity and complicity between them so natural and still ardent even after so many years together.

When the leg that is on his shoulder moves and two long limbs are wrapped around his waist, Jensen's reaction is automatic, and he works his hips vigorously until he makes Jared's body convulses with his orgasm, watching the other man’s eyes roll back into his head and loving the tightness around his cock.

That's enough for Jensen, and with two more thrusts he’s gone too, making a tremendous effort to avoid screaming as he empties his load into Jared.

“Is there a possibility of a round two?” Startled, Jensen looks at the source of the voice and sees Richard sitting on the bed, against the headboard, his still-hard cock wrapped in his right hand and a substantial amount of sperm over his chest.

Jensen recognizes Richard's expression, the same one he probably had on his face every time he watched good porn. This before Jared, of course, because with the sex life they have there is no time or willingness for that type of movie.

And apparently, the man wasn’t as drunk as they thought. Jensen's feelings about this are confusing: one part of him is proud to have provided a spectacle to his friend while the other wants to hide Jared in a safe place where only he can contemplate the beauty that is his lover.

Jared's distinctive laugh echoes through the room, and there's no embarrassment on his face, even though he's still with his long legs around Jensen's waist.

Rich also laughs without any strangeness, and it’s as if watching his friends fucking is normal for him.

Jensen relaxes, if Jared and Rich are okay with it, he won’t be responsible for turning this into an awkward situation.

He glances at Jared, who evidently is loving the whole thing, before facing Rich. “No more privileges, dude. The next bottles of whiskey are up to you if you want to watch the next scene.” Jensen defies, a smile forming on his lips.

The initial surprise of the man sitting on the bed turns into lust, and Richard doesn’t hesitate.

“Okay, Mr. Ackles, but under one condition, I wanna hear Jared screaming this time.”


	36. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

“Open up for me, Princess,” Jensen says while maintaining the intense rhythm of his hips, the satin sheets being inefficient to keep Jared in place during the powerful thrusts.

The first time Jensen called him a princess during sex was shortly after a convention in which the fans wanted to know which princesses they would like to be. Jared chose Jasmine, and everyone had a good time, the joke being forgotten soon after.

“Do you like it? My huge cock filling your tight little hole, Princess?”

“Of course, babe,” Jared responds unnecessarily. There is no doubt about how much he likes Jensen cock inside him while the nickname helps to increase the desire between them.

After the initial moment of strangeness – he doesn’t look like a princess at all – Jared began to like the nickname. And now every time he hears Jensen saying it in a husky voice a shiver runs through his body.

“Jen,” he murmurs, his voice raw. Jensen’s hands touch his sweaty torso, running it up and down, over his stomach and hips.

“You’re so fucking wet, Princess.”

“Mmmm,” Jared moans, overwhelmed by the feeling of Jensen’s member hitting his prostate constantly.

“You should see yourself. So avid for my huge prick, Princess.”

This is undeniable, and Jared’s reaction speaks for itself, the whole body trembling with pleasure and hips moving automatically against Jensen.

His husband’s dick is so fucking good that it’s indescribable, “Aaghh, Jen! I-I…” 

“My pretty Princess, you’re gonna feel me for days,” Jensen promises, and that is what finally pulls Jared’s orgasm from him. He shudders, clenching his asshole around the thick member inside him.

It doesn’t take long for Jensen to finish too, and Jared feels the warm cum inside his wrecked hole.

“You killed me,” Jared says when he regains the ability to think clearly.

The smile he sees on Jensen’s face is mischievous. “I suggest you recover as quickly as possible, Princess, because I have every intention to show you the world.”

“Oh, God!” He responds shocked when Jensen’s cock begins to swell once more.


	37. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

“Stop teasing, man!” Sam complains as his big brother rubs his big erection against his ass. Dean twists his nipples, then warm hands move down his body to his waist. Sam didn’t want to waste time taking off his jeans, which was merely lowered enough to free his ass. He needs to be fucked already.

“Teasing? You know I’m very serious when it comes to sex.” Dean breathes in his ear, hands still running up and down Sam’s overexcited body.

He pushes against his brother, trying to reach the cock he wants so much. Dean avoids penetrating him, just rubbing his dick into the eager hole. When it happens, however, it’s so shocking that it makes Sam roll his eyes back into his head for a second before he can react, fucking himself hard on the cock finally inside him.

His own member is still confined in his jeans, but he won’t do anything about it, all his focus on the long and thick cock nailing his prostate each time.

“Sammy, I love it when you take control like this.” The whispered words on his neck make goosebumps run down his spine. Sam moans in response, fucking himself faster on Dean’s cock until he releases his load, hole clenching and pushing Dean over the edge too.

Then both fell to the floor, Sam practically on top of Dean.

“Dean?” He turns his attention to his brother after a few minutes.

“What?” Dean seems to be almost asleep.

“Don’t think I will always do the work from now on, Dean. I still like just to lie down and take it while you do all the work.”

A hand tightens around Sam’s waist.

“Hmm, yeah my bossy bottom, but now I need a nap.”

“Jerk.” He says against his brother’s neck.

Dean’s snore is the only answer. He smiles, following his big brother in seconds.


	38. Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean (manip)


	39. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

Jared is on the bed, still naked and with his hair all tangled. The vulnerability of his state is raw, unique and Jensen has never seen anything sexier in his entire life.

The long legs are still open, and there’s come scattered by the round ass and dripping from the abused hole.

His lover has this ability to awaken Jensen’s desire even after a fantastic orgasm. The hunger for Jared returns with full force, and Jensen smiles happy, he is hopelessly doomed.


	40. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean loves his sub, tall as a giraffe, but sweet and submissive as a kitten. Usually, at least.

Today, exceptionally, Sam was a naughty boy, flirting with the witness of the case in which they were working when he thought Dean wasn’t seeing.

Well, it’s time to teach a lesson to his sub…


	41. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

The sight greeting him now is comparable to one of the wonders of the world, and there’s no exaggeration on his part, of course. His brother is sleeping flat on his stomach on the white sheets and completely naked.

The contrast of the tanned skin with the whiteness of the sheets is perfect. The long legs, although slightly open, don’t show the small entrance, which means a lot of pleasure to Dean. The muscles, although relaxed in sleep, are well defined, and both ass cheeks are perfectly symmetrical, dusted with soft, light brown hairs. Dean can partially see the sac resting in the middle of Sam’s legs.

The scene attracts him to the bed, and he strips himself naked without taking his eyes off the figure on the bed.

One step and he climbs into bed carefully, even knowing that his brother isn’t going to wake up. Whenever they did this, he never woke up.

In fact, he loves the rough sex between them, however, sometimes he needs this stillness to focus only on his own pleasure selfishly. And he respects his little brother and lover for allowing it to him.

Carefully he opens the long legs a little more, moving his hand between them; fingers finding the little hole and circling it a few times. Then the index finger gently presses at the rim, sliding in without resistance. There’s no surprise by what Dean founds – wet and open – because he knew that Sam had prepared himself.

He pulls his finger free, rubbing the furled entrance again until his aching cock demands attention. So, Dean positions himself between his brother’s legs, pressing down on top of him, their bodies touching deliciously.

His cock slides against smooth skin, smearing pre-come on it. When the erect member reaches its ultimate goal, the penetration isn’t immediate because he takes his time with the pleasant friction against the head of his cock.

The younger man is so pliant under him, which always surprises him. Pushing inside Sam is like second nature to him, the tight heat always welcome, and he moans as he bottoms out. His impulses are slow and short, enough for him to move his hips without having to stray far from the body beneath him.

Dean explores the tanned skin, giving little kisses on it while holds firmly at the slender waist with his hands, his chest against his lover’s broad shoulders. The sleeping man’s participation is limited to soft and sleepy noises.

There’s no responsibility in making Sam come, and his selfish side comes up again, it’s inevitable. Dean enjoys every second of it, his little brother so open and willing for him.

Inevitably, he continues to fuck Sam gently in the dead of night.


	42. Lucky Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

Jensen is buried balls-deep in Jared’s ass on the carpet. His mouth makes contact with his husband’s shoulder, and the salty taste on his tongue is familiar. The left hand holding the slender waist underneath him isn’t enough, so he moves the other one to Jared’s head, obtaining the perfect leverage to fuck him.

Jared is beautiful like this; all sweaty and moaning with every thrust of his hips. Jensen feels his husband’s back arching; the long body wanting him, and desperately needing him. 

Definitely, Jensen is a lucky man.


	43. Manips (bottom!Jared of course)




	44. Making Love

Although Jared enjoys rough sex - of course, he loves being hammered by Jensen any day of the week - today, however, he wants more than sex, he wants to be loved and venerated by his lover. Jensen, understanding this need, moves his hips in a slow and steady rhythm. It’s perfect, and Jared holds this moment, not wanting it to end anytime soon.


	45. Sam likes it hard.

Dean knows Sam likes it hard, fast and with barely any prep. He also knows his little brother needs pain to feel alive and in contact with reality. So, he does everything to help Sam with his needs, throwing him to the floor and fucking him like he’s nothing but a hole to be used. And the best part is that Dean loves it.


	46. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean is obsessed. And his obsession is at least strange.

Until two months ago Dean Winchester would never have thought he’d like to eat ass. On the contrary, he always thought it was a disgusting habit, and very different from enjoying a beautiful pussy.

Even after three years of having started this thing between them, he had never gotten close to his brother’s entrance with his tongue.

However, everything changed on a drunken night and after he lost a bet to Sam. All his resistance disappeared with the first lick and the reaction that it provoked in his little brother. Now, he can’t get enough of it.

With Sam’s long legs wide open to him, Dean twists his tongue deeply into the other man, who’s moaning and pushing back against him.

As incredible as it may seem, it’s pleasurable for Dean too; he enjoys the intimacy of the act and the ability to reduce his brother to moans and gasps.

Dean is sucking and licking, trying to plunge his tongue as deeply into Sam’s asshole as possible. He eats the ass in front of him like a hungry man.

“Oh, God!” His brother can barely say the words clearly, and Dean loves it. He feels the little opening convulsing against his tongue, and his own member is as hard as a rock in the middle of his legs.

When Sam cries out, and loud enough to be heard in the Bunker’s dungeon, Dean knows his little brother came. But he continues the tongue fuck for what seems like a long time, stopping only when his cock needs attention.

He’s so turned on that it doesn’t take long for him to come when he finally fucks Sam. Some impulses are enough for him to fill his brother.

But just a look at Sam’s abused and wet hole and Dean gets his mouth-watering again. And without wasting time, he goes on to devote himself to his obsession once again.


	47. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo source : https://twitter.com/samhighfill/status/1086311003212709888

It wasn’t his fault.

That’s what he’s been thinking about in the last few minutes. But Jensen is adamant. Maybe because what took at least five minutes for Sam and Misha to release, takes seconds for Jensen to pull out, and less time for him to have Jared on the bed and impaled on his dick.

Groaning like a bitch in heat – to his own mortification – he spreads the legs wider to give Jensen more access.

“What the fuck was that, Jared?” _Oh, shit, he’s definitely in trouble._

“Do you want to talk about it now?” The words are strangled, and it’s the fault of the cock hitting his prostate mercilessly.

“There’s no better time than now, baby,” Jensen growls, but without losing the rhythm of his hips.

“I got stuck. They just helped me. Only that, man,” he says between groans. It’s hard to be coherent with a cock sliding in and out of him, and every minute harder and faster.

He was bored with the photo shoot and just wanted to make a joke to lighten up the mood. He didn’t plan on getting stuck.

“I don’t like Misha touching what’s mine.” There is no doubt that he will have fingerprints on his hips tomorrow.

“Really, Jack?” He looks over his shoulder, and Jensen’s possessive posture is obvious. And it’s hot as hell.

“Misha is straight, Jen, and he’s not my type,” he says, looking forward again and grabbing the sheets to support Jensen’s powerful impulses. “Fuck yeah. Right there, Jen,” he instructs when the angle is perfect to hit his prostate accurately.

“Misha wouldn’t know what to do with you, anyway.”

“Jesus Christ, dude.”

Smack.

He startles when Jensen’s hand contacts his right buttock. Hard.

“Jensen!”

Smack.

Now it’s on the left buttock.

“He didn’t even touch my skin, Jensen.”

Smack.

_Oh, God._

“I don’t even think he’s handsome.”

Smack.

“The color of the eyes is wrong.”

Smack.

“Hair color too.”

Smack.

He keeps talking nonstop, wanting more slaps and more strength in Jensen’s impulses. Passion and possession all mixed up and leaving him closer to the climax, his hard cock bobbing against his belly.

When Jensen picks up his pace, it doesn’t take long before Jared comes, grunting loudly. The effect on Jensen is immediate, and he stops the smacks to grip Jared’s hips tightly, fucking him even harder than before.

He goes almost limp after the wonderful orgasm, but even so, Jared takes everything Jensen has to give. And it’s a lot. 

When finally his insides are filled with hot cum, Jared is a sweating mess, having come once more, this time by pure stimulation of his prostate.

As soon as Jensen empties the last drop, he pulls out of Jared carefully and lies down next to him. The other man looks as wrecked as Jared feels, and that’s a win.

A sharp slap on his aching ass cheek makes Jared scream, “That hurts, man!”

“Next time you make something like that, I won’t be nice. You’re going to be fucked in front of everyone around us.”

A shiver runs through Jared’s body, the threat is tempting, and he laughs, “Wow, Jack, kink like hell, but I loved the idea.”

The disbelief on Jensen’s face is comic, yet he ends up laughing too, and Jared knows that fell in love with the perfect man for him.


	48. Dean's Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Dean shoves his cock in fast and with a single push, stuffing Sam’s hole. The younger man cries out, gasping.

Extenuating is the perfect word for describing the sex between them on certain days. It’s hard and rough until they can’t move, and it usually happens after the end of a hunt, while the adrenaline is still running through their veins.

Today, however, there is one more factor, since a jealous Sam practically drags Dean out of the bar after the waitress’ advances to his brother.

The retaliation for the attack on his big brother's masculinity begins when they return to the motel room.

They lose their clothes in the middle of wrestling, and Sam is thrown on his back into bed, an indignant moan coming out of his open mouth. When he realizes it, his big brother is shoving his cock inside him. The sudden invasion pushes a loud groan from his lips, ass spamming open and shut as the huge member sinks deeper and hard inside him.

“Damnit! Calm down, man,” his protest falls on deaf ears as Dean’s hips smack against him, and the hard thrusts start immediately.

“You asked for it, Sam.”

“Fuck!” Sam hisses.

“It's what I'm doing,” Dean smirks at him.

His big brother uses the body to force Sam’s long legs apart, gripping Sam’s thighs, lifting his ass and lower back and leaving only Sam's shoulders on the mattress. The helplessness of the position is frightening and satisfying at the same time. The only thing he can do is look at his brother's determined face and his own hard cock slapping against his belly.

“You were acting like a whore, Dean. Why am I the one who’s punished?” It’s a lie. He loves Dean’s cock and can’t get enough of it. The rough treatment is just the icing on the cake.

Dean forces Sam’s aching ass against his groin with potent impulses.

“You're the one who wants my prick so bad, bitch." And it's true, even when he puts up a fight to keep up appearances.

“Fucker…” Sam breaths out as Dean pounds into him without mercy.

Biting his lower lip, he struggles to keep from screaming with every thrust on his prostate.

“You're the needy bitch between us, not the other way around.”

Sam continues to be forced against his brother's body, and Dean is strong, handsome, and the perfect example of masculinity.

“Prove it,” Sam can’t resist the teasing, even consumed by pleasure and with his big brother working his ass hard.

“I’m just started, little brother.”

Sam smiles, exploding his first orgasm of the night all over his own chest and neck. He knows that he’s not going to be able to move after this, but he doesn’t want it to be otherwise.


	49. Happy birthday, Sammy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

36 years.

And for the first time, there is no fire. For the first time, there are no angels or demons. There is no pain, physical or in the soul.

There are only them.

There are also rose petals on the floor, a red trail exuding a sweet perfume on the way to Sam’s room. A bottle of wine, glasses and a small cake complete the scene.

For the first time in a long time, sex is without urgency and painless, uniting the two muscular bodies in a rhythmic and perfect cadence.

His world is in his arms, and he is immensely grateful for that.

With his thumb, he collects a solitary tear that runs down his brother’s beautiful face. But there is no trace of sadness, and the little tear is just a symbol of unrestrained emotion.

The shy smile is the same as when they first did it; however, the body under him is bigger and powerful.

He pushes a strand from his brother’s forehead, leaning in to kiss him. And it’s while their mouths are still connected that he feels the humidity between their bodies. He puts his own release inside the willing body almost at the same time, claiming his brother once again.

“Happy birthday, Sammy.”

And for the first time, Dean believes in a happy ending for them.


	50. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

Sam’s doesn’t mind being bossed around when they have sex. In fact, he feels comfortable letting his brother take the lead in this aspect of their lives. And to Sam’s delight, Dean seems particularly inspired today.

A warm hand pushes his upper body against the mattress, the sticky humidity on his skin indicating the fingers are the same ones that were in his hole a few minutes ago.

Sam’s body arches automatically, pulling the large cock deeper inside him, and the satisfaction that comes with the feeling of being so full is unique. He’s unable to do anything but lies there while his brother uses his body. But this is liberating, and it’s not long until he’s moaning and begging for more.

Dean pounds into him, going deeper each time. “You’re doing such a good job taking my cock, Omega.”

There’s no denying that from the beginning of their relationship Sam has always been good at taking Dean’s cock, in any position. And he’s a ruined mess of pleasure; his moans barely contained under the hand that is now over his mouth. It stays on his mouth as Dean’s pace gets faster and harder. He tries biting the hand, and it’s a real battle of wills until his brother lets go.

“Son of a bitch! Yeah, I’m a slut for your cock.” Fortunately, it comes intelligibly from his mouth, although his articulation ability is reduced right now. But that words drive his brother even wilder, and Sam’s hole is pounded without mercy.

“I’ll knock you up full with my baby, bitch,” Dean says, and Sam almost believes him. Almost.

Suddenly, his brother is plastered to his back, skin on skin, restricting any movement, Dean’s face buried in his neck.

“Fuck, Sammy. Perfect little breeder for me.”

“Ahh!” Sam’s cock is aching hard against the sheets, but what he loves is the constant assault on his prostate, pleasure so intense that his existence at this moment is reduced to moans and whines that leave his mouth in an endless repetition.

When he finally comes, it’s impressive, and one of the best orgasms he’s ever had in his life. And the intensity of it seems to be what drives his brother to his own climax. A howl and a few more impulses are all it takes before Sam feels his insides being filled by Dean’s seed.

After that, they both try catching their breath, and Sam is so boneless he can’t even complain about the stifling weight on him. Still, he thinks he can sleep like this, his eyes growing heavy.

Then his brother rolls off him, cock slipping out of his entrance. But Dean digs his nails into the smooth skin of Sam’s ass cheeks. And he feels it being pulled apart, knowing Dean is looking at the mess he left behind.

“Such a beautiful little hole, Sammy. Made for breeding.”

This is enough to make him wake up from his lethargic state. Releasing himself from Dean’s hands, he turns on his back.

“What?” Dean asks, confused.

“I know you read fanfic when I’m not around, man. And I also know you love Teen Wolf, but breed? That sounds ridiculous even to us.”

“Huh, genius. At least my idea was better than yours. And nobody finished the night with a bullet vibrator stuck in the ass.”

“I don’t...er...” Sam’s cheeks turn pink when he remembers that night, and the work they had to take the object out of him.

“Or that time you wanted to try wax play, and I ended up with a burn on my chest.”

“Enough, Dean! I got it, man. Let’s just continue with your ideas from now on,” he surrenders, staring at his brother, who seems to have many ideas going on in his head.

“Great! Dude, you’re gonna love my next fantasy.”

 _Oh no!_ May Chuck have mercy on him.


End file.
